Fortune Cookie
by Rochelle Lynne
Summary: Mina takes it apon herself to use the tiny slip of a fortune to change Darien's and Serena's lives.


Kawaiirochelle@hotmail.com  
  
I am have a web page! *dances* www.avidgamers.com/hrpg ............................................................................ ...  
  
"What does yours say?" Rei asked eagerly as Mina broke the small fortune cookie in between her hands. The two girls held their breath as they watched the strip of paper flutter noiselessly to the counter top. Rei broke the silence. "Well, are you gonna read it or not?" Mina glared at her before plucking the fortune off the counter quickly, so Rei had no chance to read it before her. "No way pyro," she protested, sticking her tongue out. "You have to read yours first." Rei glared at Mina before she looked between her palm, which held her own fortune, and Mina's which was held proactively to her chest. "Fine!" Rei said, giving in to the small battle. She made a great show of holding her paper with two straight arms and bringing it up to eye level. Clearing her throat she read...  
  
"Follow your heart. Your soulmate is closer to home than you might think."  
  
Letting the meaning of the message sink in, Rei quickly ripped up the paper, causing Mina and herself to be showered in a blanket of tiny paper bits. "Well," said Mina spitting out a bit of paper that had gotten stuck in her mouth. "Looks like the cookie knows something that's been going on between you and Chad." she teased. Rei's face immediately was graced with a small blush, barely covering her face. "Well he is sweet..." suddenly realizing what she had said, Rei's face returned to normal as her temper flared. "THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN ME AND CHAD!!!" she screamed. The entire arcade turned in their seats to look at the raven haired beauty witch had made the loud noise. Breathing heavily, Rei calmly sat down before proceeding to finish her milkshake. Mina was about to smart off again, but stopped when Andrew came over.  
  
Cautiously stepping up to the counter, Andrew raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay Rei?" he asked cautiously. Rei, in the meantime had regained her composure and smiled sweetly at Andrew. "Why, no Andrew. How sweet of you to ask though." Andrew nodded unconvinced before he noticed that both of the girls and the surrounding area was littered with the remains of Rei's fortune. "I take it you didn't like the new fortune cookies huh?" He asked laughingly. Rei's eyes lit up in anger and denial before grabbing her bag and storming out of the arcade. Mina and Andrew both watched stunned at the sight of the raven hair flying out the door.  
  
"Uh... was it something I said?" asked a stunned Andrew. Mina had gotten over the shock and her loud laughter filled the arcade. "It was... her... fortune cookie!" Mina said in between bursts of laughter. Andrew raised an eyebrow, looking quizzically at the laughing blonde. "Okay, that's... nice." Mina, relaxed a bit and finally stopped laughing. "Hey! Did you want to see what my fortune said? I forgot all about it." The man looked up form the counter and smiled. "Sure, just don't get all defense on me." Mina nodded in agreement, holding back a small giggle. She opened her palm and smoothed out the slip of paper on the counter. Clearing her throat she read...  
  
" You shall be the key that opens two lovers hearts for one another. This will be the most unlikely match is history."  
  
Neither of the blondes said anything after that. Something about that fortune had really hit home. It was like... perfect. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Andrew asked Mina with a sly smile. "I think I'm thinking what your thinking." "The only people that we know to match this description is..."  
  
Suddenly the two broke their conversation as they heard a loud squealing voice and a deep smug one. Andrew and Mina turned around and stared in shock as Serena and Darien began fighting in front of the Arcade's large glass windows. Suddenly, the mission for Mina and Andrew became very clear, Serena and Darien were going to fall in love with each other, weather they liked it or not.  
  
***  
  
People ducked out of the way of the fast running blonde. Her long hair streamed out from behind her as her feet pounded fiercely on the sidewalk. Mina hurriedly turned the corner and was met with a sickening sight. 164 steps leading up to the Cherry Hill Temple. "Why do they put so many stairs on the dang thing?" she complained before starting on step number one.  
  
Ami, Lita and Rei looked up from their current conversation to set eyes on a very tired Mina. "The meeting starts in approx. 312 seconds." Ami piped up. Mina walked into the room and flopped herself on Rei's small bed. "Why do they put so many stinking steps in front of the temple?" she asked Rei before falling back on Rei's pillow and closing her eyes. Rei was about to answer when Lita interrupted. "You should be glad that they put so many steps there. It help us girls become strong!" she said, flexing a muscle. Mina simply let out an enormous sigh from underneath the giant feather pillow. "Hey! Where is Serena?" she asked suddenly, the pillow flying off her head and onto Ami's mini computer. "Hey! Watch it!" Ami cried out in protest. Lita and Rei exchanged glances. "Serena had dentition again." Ami informed picking the pillow off the keyboard. "Well," said Mina slyly sliding to the floor and pushing the girls into a huddle. "I have a very interesting idea about a young couple that involves a fortune cookie..." Rei immediately jerked her head out of the huddle "Don't even think for one second that..." Mina rolled her eyes and pulled the priestess back into the group. "I wasn't talking about that! It started right after Rei left the arcade..."  
  
***  
  
"Come on Darien, you have to come!" Andrew begged his best friend. Darien set down his coffee and looked up at Andrew. "I'm sorry bud, you know I don't go for those carnival type things." The blond rolled his eyes and set down his rag. "Do you even care who is going to be there?" he asked desperately. "No." Darien answered, turning his attention back to the daily newspaper. Andrew's eyes lit up as he remembered the alternative that Mina had told him to do if Darien was being stubborn. "Okay, I can tell you really don't want to go. I guess I'll just take Serena." Andrew spoke the last word so softly that he could barley hear it, let alone Darien. The plan worked, having the desired affect, Darien choked and spit out his coffee back into the large mug. "You're taking who?" he practically yelled. The arcade owner could detect the nervousness in Darien's voice and let an inside smile come up. "I'm taking Serena. She said that if you didn't come that she would be happy to come with me." Andrew said notchonalty, refilling Darien's coffee.  
  
"I thought you and Rita still had a long distance thing going on." he objected. Andrew merly laughed at the thought of seeing other girls behind Rita's back. "Well, I will be taking her as a friend. But, why are you so concerned about her?" Darien nervously shifted in his seat. "Nothing. No reason. It's just that I don't want Meatball Head to get hurt. That's all. She really likes you Andrew." Andrew stared long and hard at Darien until he had made eye contact with the man. "Darien, -you- are the one that hurts her. You really don't realize how much." Andrew placed the rag in the sink before walking into the back room.  
  
  
  
Darien was... well, stunned to say the least. He never thought he had actually -hurt- his Meatball Head. His words were never ment anything, they were all lies. 'I can't believe that she is hurt by me. She doesn't even like me. She likes Andrew. Andrew and his stupid ability to make friends. For God's sake, Andrew could make friends with a paper bag.' Placing the small amount of money he owed on the counter, he left.  
  
***  
  
"So how did it go?" Lita asked Andrew as he walked in. Andrew looked over the four girls with a smug grin. "I am a Genius!" he said doing a little victory dance. The foursome broke out in laughter. "Actually," Rei pointed out giggling. "Ami's the genius." That remark caused Andrew to stop the touchdown dance and join in the laughter. After a while, Andrew sat down and the five began discussing their plans. "So, Serena is going to the fair with you. Darien will be dragged by Rei and Lita. Mina and myself will be at the fair setting up the booth," Ami said nodding towards the small group. "Sounds good to me!" Mina exclaimed. Andrew motioned the girls' to be quiet as he spoke. "Serena knows about Rita so there isn't any confusion in that area." ha said. "From what I know from my friend Zoie, there should be a fairs wheel right next to the lot you guys got." Lita's eyes lit up. "Ohh a Ferris wheel! I love those. Last time I was on one was with my old boyfriend!" The three girls around her rolled their eyes in response. "We know!" they said together. "So, we will meet at Darien's apartment building." Rei said to Lita. "And I will pick up Serena and keep her by the Ferris wheel until 7 o' clock." Andrew chimed in. "Ami and I will go and set up the booth tonight so we can be there in the morning and not worry about it." Mina added. "Well," Ami said. "That just about covers it... see you tomorrow!" Mina and Ami got up and walked out of the employee lounge.  
  
***  
  
Ami and Mina stood back, admiring their handiwork. "Wow!" Mina exclaimed. "It really does look like the gypsy den on that movie." Ami nodded her head in agreement. "It does, doesn't it." Suddenly Ami picked up the crystal ball prop and taking in in-between her hands. She studied it for a moment before whipping out her palm computer and scanning it. "What are you doing?" Mina asked, coming up behind Ami with a confused look on her face. Ami stopped typing for a second while she glanced behind her. "Well, I am enchanting the crystal ball so that it produces images of Serena. Only I don't want Darien to see her face just yet, so I'm going to have her standing in a mist." Mina squealed out of excitement and danced around the room, but soon she was back looking over Ami's shoulder. "Hey Ames?" "Yes." "Can you control what Serena is wearing in the crystal ball?" Ami once again stopped typing and turned her eyes back on Mina. "I suppose. . . why?" she asked, eyeing the bubbly girl suspiciously. "Well, I thought that it would be funny... to em, ..." Mina leaned forward and whispered something in Ami's ear, causing Ami to blush and her eyes to bug out of her head. "MINA!" she screamed. "WE ARE NOT GOING TO MAKE SERENA NAKED!!!"  
  
Mina backed away from the fuming genius. "Okay okay, then don't do it," she whimpered, still cowering. "But I do have another idea!" she squeaked, gaining an icy stare from Ami. "it's not gross..." she reassured the wary blue haired girl. "I just want to know if we could make Serena be in a princess gown! You know, she really liked that one dress that was on the cover of that one romance novel I was telling her about."  
  
Ami stared at the girl over the top of her palm computer. "That is actually a good idea... what was the name of the novel. . . no wait, lemme guess, 'Venus and the Prince'"? Mina nodded enthusiastically. "That would Darien fall for her for sure" she muttered, typing something else onto the keyboard. Mina's head popped over her shoulder. "Wadda ya doin?"  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"  
  
  
  
***  
  
The Next Day. . .  
  
***  
  
"Luna transformation! Turn me into a beautiful fortune telling gypsy!"  
  
A large light show began and when the smoke and stars cleared, a very hyped up Mina, disguised of course, was standing there. She quickly ran over to the mirror in her bedroom and smiled brightly at what she saw. First off, her hair had turned from a sunny blonde, to a deep black. It fell about waist length. Her clothes were actually a white long sleeved shirt with puffy sleeves that reached down to her knees, and a bright purple and orange skirt that ran around her ankles. A scarf was tied around her head, and giant golden hoops adorned each ear. Her tan face was accented by huge cherry red lips, and large fluttering green eyes. Small curls of hair escaped the scarf and framed her face.  
  
"Perfect!" Mina exclaimed, twirling around so that her skirt caught the air and puffed out. There was something she had to do. . . But Mina couldn't place her finger on it. She liked twirling, watching the two colors of her skirt whirl about them selves. She was caught in the colors. . .  
  
BEEP BEEP!  
  
Oh yeah, Mina was supposed to call Ami.  
  
Mina rushed over to her bed, nearly tripping on her long skirts in the process. As soon as she fell onto the bed, she grabbed her scout commuting device and flipped it open.  
  
"hello Ami!" she called cheerily, seeing the face of her friend appear. "MINA! what did you do? I thought that we were going to go down to the costume shop and pick up the gypsy costumes. You used the Luna Disguise pen, didn't you?! Ohhhh. . . wait until I tell Luna! She will be so mad with you! You know that the pen is to be used for scout bissness only. And she doesn't like the idea of us setting Serena up with Darien either. Trust me girl, when she finds out you will get a good smack-"  
  
Mina stuck out her tongue at her friend and snapped the cover closed, breaking the connection. Geeze! Ami was totally flipping out over one little transformation. Mina, thinking that she should probably get over to Ami's house, walked quickly and quietly out the door.  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Let me see, apartment 46. . . it should be on this floor." Rei glanced down at the strip of white paper that Andrew had written Darien's apartment number on. Rei waited while the elevator doors opened and started walking slowly down the hallway. She was soon frozen to the spot however by a loud booming voice. 'Oh no!' Rei groaned to herself, but it was too late.  
  
"Outta my way girl!" Lita exclaimed as she began thundering down the hallway. She had a pure look of energy in her eyes, and for some reason, that seemed to scare most people. Although she couldn't figure out for the life of her why. . . Lita ran up to Rei, snatched the paper from the girl's hand and bolted down the hallway, knocking on any door that had the number 4 or 6 on it.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Rei and Lita found the apartment, only due to the fact that Rei threatened to singe Lita's hair if she didn't hype down. So, the two girls stood outside the gray door, deciding how to convince Darien to come to the carnival. This was going to be tricky. . .  
  
Rei remembered how she practically had to beg Darien to take her out on the boat that one date. . . he had simply given her the reason that 'He didn't like boats' and decided that he wasn't going to get on it. Well, it took some of Rei's best skills for him to go out on the water, but he finally gave in.  
  
So, back to the present.  
  
Lita raised one hand and hammered down fiercely on the wood. "That outta do it!" she said, puffing out her chest proudly. Rei rolled her eyes and watched as the door knob wiggled a bit. Sucking in her breath, Rei watched the door open and saw the man behind it.  
  
*thunk*  
  
*thunk*  
  
Those were the sounds of Rei and Lita's jaws hitting the carpeted hallway. Darien stood before them, sporting nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.  
  
(an: *sigh* don't we all wish we could see that?)  
  
Darien's face was covered in a very well deserved blush as he realized how very naked he was. And the look in Lita and Rei's eyes didn't help either. It was as if he were a piece of meat and he could practically see the drool gathering in the corners of their mouths. Darien took a deep breath and gulped, shutting the apartment door gently, before racing down the hallway and into his bedroom. He dug though his dresser until he found his jeans and a white shirt, which he hastily pulled over his head. After zipping up the jeans, he ran down the hallway at breakneck speed and opened the door once again.  
  
Rei and Lita just stood like statues. No way were they going to forget that glorious sight, Not in a million years.  
  
"Uh, why don't you two come in?" Darien invited, gently helping each of the girls through the door. Somehow, Darien didn't have a good feeling about this. . .  
  
  
  
***  
  
Andrew pulled his blue car up into Serena's driveway. The carnival was close to her house, so they really didn't need the ride, but Andrew thought that driving was more appropriate for the uh... ... er.. ... date thing. He took a deep breath and prayed to God that the plan would work. Stepping out of his car, he walked up to the front door and ringed the doorbell twice, hoping that someone other that Sammy, Serena's little brother, would answer. Andrew on several occasions had met Sammy, most of the time at the arcade. The little boy was a whirlwind, he had managed to break several arcade games, including Sailor V (much to Serena's disappointment and Sammy's amusement) And Andrew, too racked up on nerves, felt that the little spawn of toad scum was the last thing that he wanted to face.  
  
Soon, Andrew heard the sound of scuffling behind the closed door, and moments later, it opened to reveal a very tall man with brown hair staring down at him. Oh geeze, this must be the dad.  
  
"Hello sir, I'm here to pick up Ser-"  
  
"We don't want to buy any!"  
  
*SLAM*  
  
Andrew stood, rooted to the ground, stunned. The man hadn't even taken the time to listen to his reason for standing there! He had just assumed that Andrew was selling something and slammed the door in his face!  
  
On the other side of the door, a very proud father beamed. It was common knowledge to him that salesmen were the lowest scum on the earth, next to lawyers and used car dealers of course. Ken looked up to see his daughter come running down the stairs.  
  
"Who was it daddy?" Serena asked, eyeing the door. He dad usually didn't wear that smug boastful look for no reason. . .  
  
"Just a salesperson. But I showed him! Didn't even let him sweet talk his way into my house!" Ken said, puffing out his chest and walking into the kitchen. He would have to tell his wife all about his wonderess deed.  
  
Serena in the meantime had a sneaking suspicion that Andrew was planted on the other side of her door and she yanked it open before he had a chance to run away.  
  
"Hey Andrew! Ready to go?" Serena exclaimed when she saw Andrew standing there. Without waiting for an answer, she yelled out her good-byes to her family and practically dragged Andrew to the car, breaking him out of his shock.  
  
Off they were to the carnival!  
  
***  
  
"NO."  
  
Rei rolled her eyes for the uptight time. "Darien common, you just have to go to the carnival with us for a couple hours."  
  
"NO.  
  
"I that the only word you know?" Lita asked, sighing.  
  
"NO."  
  
"Figures," she mumbled, and sat back to watch Rei have her turn.  
  
Rei was getting tired of this. They had been trying to persuade Darien to go with her and Lita for about thirty stinking minutes. And Rei was getting impatient.  
  
"Look," she said harshly, standing up and walking over to Darien, who was seated in a large green chair. "I am sick of your attitude. Either you come to the carnival with us, or ..." Her eyes scanned the room, thinking up a threat that she knew she could carry out.  
  
"Or. . . I will burn down your couch!" Darien's eyes darted fearfully over to his small green couch. He had a slip cover made for it, it used to be black. . . Darien was fearful for only that one instant. He called apron his holier than Thou attitude and simply raised an amused eyebrow in Rei's direction. "Oh, and pray tell me how you are going to do that?" he inquired.  
  
Rei looked at him evilly before holding her palm out for him to see. It was empty. She held out her other hand and turned it over. Then she proceeded to roll up her sleeves, so that he could see that nothing was hidden in them. Darien simply raised another eyebrow. "Whoopee!" he thought. "She is going to do a card trick, really scary." Darien's attention was brought back to Rei who then, leaning very close to Darien she murmured.  
  
"fire possess"  
  
All of a sudden, a ball of flame appeared in Rei's hand. Darien stared at the fire, revolving in Rei's hand, not even singing the flesh that it was carried apron. "How. . . did- that's impossible .. . . !" Darien exclaimed, before teetering backwards on his chair and falling over. He scurried up just in time to see Rei walk towards his couch. Lita, who was sitting apron the future bonfire, scurried off when she saw the look on Rei's face. Darien struggled with his self control as he saw Rei move her hand closer. . . The flames would be touching the fabric if he moved any closer. . .  
  
"STOP!" Darien screamed as Rei started to move the fire closer. She stopped and turned around. She gave Darien a painstanklingy sweet smile and merly made the flames disappear. "Yes. . . " she said.  
  
Darien hung his head in defeat. "I'll go," he muttered, and he didn't protest when each of the girls grabbed him by an arm and dragged him out of his apartment quite forcibly.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Ami sighed and took a glance over at Mina. They had been running the booth for about four hours now and it was starting to get to Ami. She was standing outside, dressed in her gypsy attire, trying to get customers to come into the tent to get their future 'love life' read by Mina, who had taken the name, Madam Zeila. Ami sighed once again and shifted the giant sign she was carrying to the other shoulder. No one wanted to hear that they could make their own destiny. No, everyone wanted to hear that their lives would end up in a happily ever after sequence, which by the way, was totally unrealistic. But it was true, you could make your own fairy tales if you try hard enough. Besides, who couldn't believe that they had found true love when the crystal ball that Ami had enchanted, showed Serna in a long flowing princess gown. That was enough for any man to fall in love.  
  
"Fortunes! Get your future love life results here! Madam Zeila knows all!" Ami shouted into the crowd. A few people turned their heads to look at the small girl, and most of the others ignored her. Ami sighed again. This was going to be a long day. . .  
  
***  
  
Serena's eyes widened as she dragged Andrew through the midway. "Oh... look at that game! Wow! look at those prizes. Oh, that looks really hard." Andrew couldn't help but smile as Serena anazlyed all of the games. She pointed out a few prizes and sighed dreamily out of longing. Andrew made a mental note to try to get her one of the prizes later.  
  
Andrew and Serena walked clear through the midway and came to the part where they had the rides. Soon, Andrew was being dragged to the ticket booth. He bought the tickets and they started on the rides.  
  
***  
  
A few hours later  
  
***  
  
Darien and the girls walked through the midway, admiring the cheep toys and prizes. Darien really felt squished. He didn't like this type of thing, it was too crowded. To social. To. . . Serena. The reason Darien was miserable was because that he knew that this was just the thing that Serena would enjoy. In fact, she seemed to be on his mind alot lately, and she only preoccupied them even more with her strange behavior.  
  
***  
  
"Common Darien, -this- way!" Lita exclaimed as she pulled Darien forcefully by the arm. The main goal that Lita and Rei were given was to get Darien to the tent. As soon as possible.  
  
Rei smiled brightly when she caught sight of the Ferris wheel, it was supposed to be really close to the lot that Ami and Mina had rented out. Lita and Rei dragged a protesting Darien through the dense crowd, before stopping in front of the tent.  
  
Ami stood in the middle of the aisle, hot and sweaty in her heavy garments and quite suddenly, she caught sight of Rei and Lita dragging a man by the arms. . . yup! It was Darien.  
  
"Come get your fortunes read! Dreams tell the future! You love life revealed by Madam Zeila!" Ami called, trying to catch the scouts eyes. But they paid her no heed and marched right up to the tent and threw Darien in. Ami watched, shocked as Darien fell through the doorway, Lita had pushed him extremely hard and Ami hoped that no physical damage had resulted out of it. The girls were supposed to get Darien into the tent quietly.  
  
"Well, I'm glad that's over!" Rei exclaimed dusting off her hands and giving Lita a high five. It was only then that they caught sight of Ami, fuming at them. "I cannot believe you guys dragged him here and forced him into the tent!" she sputtered, her face becoming red. Lita and Rei shared a look before turning back to Ami. "So?" They questioned in unison.  
  
Ami rolled her eyes and explained to them why Darien might of gotten a teeny bit suspicious. Lita and Rei shared another look. "So?"  
  
"UUUGG!" Ami grunted and turned away from the two girls, stomping down the narrow walk way.  
  
Darien fell into the tent with an undignified 'umph'. Quickly standing up, he brushed off his jacket and ran a hand through his hair. And for the first time, Darien looked around the tent.  
  
Long strands of wooden beads hung from the ropes and the air was thick with a heavy smelling incense. Exotic music played softly through the air and large throw pillows in bright colors were thrown around the floor. In the middle of the tent there was a small wooden table that was draped in what looked like a silk cloth from India. Two large wooded chairs with intricate designs carved into them were seated around the small table. And last but not least, the most imprint thing in the room sat in the very dead center of the table. The crystal ball. The crystal sat on a jeweled holder and it twinkled brightly in the light. Darien, transfixed by the unearthly glow stepped closer. The ball seemed to have a strange mist circling around inside of it, making it hard to see the shape that was beginning to form. Darien walked right up to the ball, and feeling very daring he reached out one finger to prod it.  
  
"STEP AWAY FROM THE CRYSTAL BALL!"  
  
Darien's head snapped up as a short stocky woman strode toward him with menacing strides. And Darien knew that his life was going to end soon. Well, maybe not.  
  
"Vat are you doing here?"  
  
Darien tried not to stare at the gypsy in front of him. "Uh. . . I was looking at the ball. . ."  
  
"Vell of course you vere! I am Madam Zeila! I know all about ve super natural vorld! I know even more about vour love life," Madam Zeila said, wriggling her eyebrows at Darien. Darien coughed and started to inch to the door. "Uh.. sure. That's nice. Look, I have to go. . ." Darien bolted towards the door, but was stopped by the voice of the woman.  
  
"Vou love her."  
  
Darien froze and turned around slowly. "Excuse me?" he asked. He wasn't sure if he heard right. . .  
  
"I said vou love her" Madam Zeila said, a bit more impatient this time. She watched with merry eyes as Darien squirmed scared, to the delight of Madam Zeila. She stepped forward and took Darien's arm and led him back to the chair. "Now, ve vill get back to the subject, about vour love life, lemme see..." Madam Zeila grabbed Darien's hand and roughly settled it on the table in front of her. She scrunched down close to his skin, staring at the lines in his hand. "Hmmm. . ." she murmured. Darien leaned forward. . . his mind flying through a million or more different meanings that the Hmmm could mean. Madam Zelia turned over his palm again and studied the back of his hand. "Interesting . . ." she murmured, scrunching her brow in thought. "Vell, it seems as if you 'ave some very interesting veelings for this, voung woman!" Madam Zelia said arily, waving her hand in the air.  
  
Darien eyed the woman angrily and snatched his hand back.  
  
"Not even funny!" Darien said. "I do not have feelings for that meatball head!" Madam Zelia arched her eyebrow coyly. "Did I say anything about a certain meatball head?"  
  
Now Darien started to look very squished. His face paled and he started to squirm in his seat. "uh, did I say meatball head?" he asked thickly, his eyes darting between Madam Zelia and the exit. Oh, how he longed to get up and walk out. It was worth facing Rei and Lita to avoid letting this total stranger know about his stupid crush on a fourteen year old. Wait, did he just say crush. . .  
  
"I do believe vou did an I do velieve that vou 'ave something to do, now look into my crystal ball. . . " Madam Zelia said forcibly. She moved Darien's head so that his eyes no longer lingered on the opening throughout the beads, but rather on the crystal orb.  
  
Suddenly, the clear ball started to fill with smoky mist, clouding the view from Darien's eyes. Darien leaned forward, his interest caught, and scrunched his brow at the globe. "I don't see anything," he complained. "Look closer!"  
  
Darien moved his head so close to the crystal ball that his nose almost touched it. Thoughts such as 'I don't believe in this crap anyway' and 'This is stupid' drifted though his head. Suddenly, out of the pearly white smog, a figure appeared.  
  
Darien's eyes were fixed on the globe and suddenly his heart dropped to the floor. The dress, he recognized the dress. A sillioutte had appeared in the mist and it had proved to be of a woman, a woman whom was wearing a very familiar dress. Darien gulped as he saw that this woman, appearing in the gown was the very same woman from his dreams. He was positive, he was sure of it.  
  
"Vat do vou see?"  
  
The thick accent barley broke through Darien's attention, but enough for him to respond. "It is the princess, the girl from my dreams. This is the very same girl I had been dreaming of!" Darien exclaimed breathlessly, never unrevealing his gaze from the crystal orb.  
  
"Your dreams?" Madam Zeila asked, astounded. The accent that Mina was carrying dropped in shock, but she quickly tried to cover it up. "Vor dreams? Tell me more about vhis, princezz."  
  
But Darien was deaf to the world around him. His eyes were focused on the crystal ball with such an intensity that it was a wonder that the globe simply didn't crack. The reason that Darien was locked to the vision was very apparent. The torso of the princess had began to emerge it self. And slowly, the neck and chin came into view.  
  
Darien's hands unknowingly curled themselves into fists and back to open hands, his feet were pressed very forcibly against the dirt floor and his jaw remained set. It was now that the face was beginning to be revealed. Darien's breathing became quicker and more shallow. Here was the place where his dream ended, where he would wake up in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat, not knowing if he saw the face and did not remember, or if he never got the opportunity. Dully, in some corner of his mind, Darien could faintly hear Madam Zeila calling something to him, but quickly he shoved her voice out of his head. And when the crystal orb finally cleared, Darien froze and he just felt like he swallowed something very cold in a very short amount of time.  
  
"Serena."  
  
The name formed itself on Darien's lips and it came out of him in a hoarse whisper. He sat, daring himself to believe it, but not sure if he was willing to yet. Then suddenly, it was as if a flood gate was released within Darien and happiness poured over him. It was Serena!  
  
Ever sience Darien had met Serena, he had been battling over the thought of totally giving up all emotions for Serena and devoting himself to finding the princess, or giving up on the princess completely. But he had been undeciding. He knew if he gave up on the princess, he would be totally happy and content with Serena. And he knew that he could make the little meatball head happy too. But the very night he was going to call Serena and apologize, he had blacked out and the Princess seemed more stern than ever. She told Darien to forget about whomever he had fallen in love with and to help her, otherwise the whole world would be in danger. Then, he remembered seeing the crystal tears fall from her eyes as she asked him where his loyalties lied. And he had felt such a surge of guilt and shame, that he didn't dare call Serena after that. But he was still unwilling to let her go completely, and so he did something that made sure that he would stay in her life, all the while, making sure she never knew the reason, and he figured as long as she never found out, the princess would still consider him loyal.  
  
But now he didn't have to choose. Now he was free to go and kiss and propose and love the one and only girl that had ever captured his heart, Serena.  
  
"Vere. that vill be your true love! Go find her and ve happy!! GOODBYE!" Madam Zelia pushed Darien out of his chair and forcibly onto the floor. His attitude was totally unexpected and to tell the truth, Mina was very scared of Darien at this moment. He actually DREAMED about Serena? As a princess. Mina finally realized that Darien felt something much much deeper than just an attraction to Serena. She could feel it in her bones, and Mina knew, that when -she- felt something about love. She was right.  
  
And that scared her, and from that moment on, she knew that the fortune cookie was right. And nobody was going to stand in her way.  
  
***  
  
"Ohhh. . . look at how high that ride goes, there is no way I am going near it!" Serena exclaimed, as she dragged Andrew through the different lines for the rides. So far, the only rides she had dared to go on were the merry- go-round and the small little choo choo train. Andrew had been having quite an experience letting Serena do whatever she wanted. It was exhausting, but yet, the blonde was still hopping with energy.  
  
Andrew smiled as Serena announced that she wanted to go on another ride, this one being the tilt-a-whirl, a swinging ride, and Andrew guessed from Serena's point of view, it looked like alot of fun. It was nearly dusk now, and Andrew watched happily as Serena barreled into the line, clutching seven precious tickets in her hands.  
  
"Andrew!" Serena called, "Over here! I got us some spots in the line!"  
  
Andrew politely shook his head no. He was not about to get on a kiddy ride, the choo choo train had been the bare limit. He watched, amused as Serena shrugged and stuck out her tongue at him. He playfully returned the gesture and found himself a deserted bench to sit on.  
  
Five minutes later, Serena was still in line and Andrew was still sitting in the exact same spot on the bench, his butt a little numb without the effort. Nightfall was nearly there and Andrew kept himself amused, thinking that Darien must be having the time of his life right now. Andrew could just see Mina in her costume, leaning over the table, telling Darien that his one true love would be a certain meat ball headed someone.  
  
It was just then that Andrew decided to glance down at his watch.  
  
The digits glowed in the quickly fading light.  
  
7:01  
  
"AHHHH!" Andrew screamed as he bowled his way through the long line. He was supposed to get Serena to the fairs wheel, and now he was late!!  
  
Serena had turned around just in time to see Andrew rushing towards her, his face panic stricken.  
  
"Must. Go. . . On-fairs--wheel!" He panted, grabbing Serena by the wrist and dragging her through the crowd.  
  
***  
  
Rei and Lita had managed to get Darien into the midway right after his encounter with Madam Zelia. Fortunately for them, the loud noises of the games and rides had diverted his attention for the time being. But now, dusk was falling and it was nearing seven o'clock.  
  
Darien stood impatiently by the fairs wheel. Rei and Lita had left him there, with strict instructions not to move until they got back from the bathroom.  
  
Darien checked his watch impatiently, they had been gone twenty minutes! How long did it take girls to go to the bathroom anyway? He checked it again. Twenty one minutes. it was a quarter past seven and those two were still in the bathroom. Darien sighed and stood up, letting himself pace in front of the fairs wheel, which was nearly deserted, due to the fact that almost everyone had gone down to the entrance to watch the fireworks at seven thirty.  
  
Again he paced, closing his eyes in thought. Now was a good time to think about Serena. . .  
  
***  
  
"Andrew?" Serena called out into the crowd. Andrew had dragged her out of a line for the ride and had practically carried her down to the opposite end of the carnival, and as they moved towards the back of the fair grounds, they were met with a mob of people trying to reach the front for the fireworks show. And somewhere in this giant mass of faces, Andrew's hand had let go of Serena's and she had lost all sight of him.  
  
"Andrew?" Serena called a little louder. Now her voice was touched with a tint of fear. She looked wildly at the mass of faces and at the eyes that were staring curiously. "Andrew, where are you?!"  
  
Serena then did something that her mother had said to her ever seince she was a little girl. She remembered her mother, and the way she looked as she said, "Whenever you get lost, always find the nearest employee and tell them."  
  
Serena repeated the information to herself. And thinking quickly about it, she decided that it seemed like the best thing to do. She made her way out of the mainstream of traffic and refuged herself atop of a bench, staring over the bobbing heads of the crowd. Now, only if she could find somebody...  
  
The small girl stretched up on her tiptoes, trying to find one of the employees in a green vest. Common, there had to be one somewhere. And suddenly her heart gave a skip. It was green she spotted, but it wasn't a worker vest. It was the same familiar green of Darien's jacket. She gave an excited squeal and hopped off the bench. Trying to reach the man as fast as she could, Serena ended up knocking over a few people in her way. Making hasty apologizes, Serena scrambled to her feet and caught sight of the jacket once more. "Darien! Darien wait up!" she frantically called as she shoved her way through the mass. But even though he could hear her, the green jacket didn't turn around.  
  
"Darien! You jerk, turn around and face me!" Serena yelled. She was finally close enough to touch him and she pulled the jacket around as hard as she could. "Look you snob! Andrew isn't with me-" she stopped short as she came to a horrible conclusion.  
  
It wasn't Darien.  
  
In fact, from the back, the man looked identical to Darien. Same disgusting green jacket. (Urgh! They actually made more than one of those?) Messy black hair had glistened in the light just the way that Darien's did. The hight and the build were very slimmilar, but the differences ended there.  
  
Instead of deep blue eyes, the impostor had a dark, dull brown. A long gotee wrapped itself down the man's chin and his merciless smile was giving Serena the creeps.  
  
"I'm sorry," Serena apologized, bowing and then backing away quickly. But she was stopped by a harsh grip on her wrist. Serena's frightened eyes darted down to her hand before coming up to see the passive look on the man's face.  
  
"Hey sugar, no one grabs me and then gets away, without saying sorry," he purred, pulling Serena into a harsh embrace. Serena pushed the man away. "Get away from me! I already said sorry!" she exclaimed, doing a tricky wrist maneuver she had learned from Rei. Soon, she was out of his grip, but not away from him yet.  
  
"Look, I just want an apologize, baby." The man stepped up closer to Serena, pressing her against a nearby tree. His arm encircled her waist and his other hand was pressed on the other side of her, trapping her between the tree and the man.  
  
"I already said I was sorry!" Serena said hotly. She squirmed and tried to break out of the cage. "Let me go now, or I will scream!" she warned. The older man simply grinned evilly and Serena counted three gold teeth. "Scream all you want," he said, pressing her harder against the trunk of the tree.  
  
"HELP ME!!!"  
  
***  
  
"SOMEONE HELP!!"  
  
Darien stopped pacing and his eyes flew open. He had been dreaming about Serena, her long flowing golden hair, her crystal blue eyes, her pale soft pink lips... Darien forced himself to stop dreaming and to look around for the owner of the voice. It had sounded hauntlingy familiar.  
  
"HELP ME!"  
  
Now Darien was positive the voice was familiar, and he knew just who it belonged to, and that made his heart almost stop with worry. "Serena," he whispered. His eyes darted around the surrounding area and Darien caught sight of blonde hair, but it wasn't goldfish. . . he caught glimpses of blue eyes, but they were too dull to be her's. And Darien started sprinting down the midway. "Serena?!" He called frantically, if she was in trouble and she got hurt...  
  
A piercing scream filled the air, before being muffled. Darien's blood pressure raised another level and suddenly he caught sight of a familiar green jacket. 'It looks like mine,' Darien mussed, but soon he could see a lock of gold hair fan out from behind it and Darien suddenly knew what was going on, and where Serena was.  
  
Serena was pressed roughly into the trunk of the tree. "You'll pay for that," the stranger growled at her, lowering his lips to her's. Serena closed her eyes and turned her head, and the directed kiss missed it's target and landed on her cheek. "Get off me!" She commanded. "Not a chance." And suddenly, in a giant mass of green and black blur, the stranger was on the ground, having the crap beat out of him by none other than Darien Chiba.  
  
"Darien!" Serna exclaimed, in shock. But the older man took no notice of her word. He was busy. Very busy. Darien, in his rage, had thrown the man off of Serena and now he was beating him with his fists, as hard and as fast as he could. "NEVER" Darien said, clenching his teeth. "EVER-DO-THAT-TO-HER-AGAIN!" Darien's fist connected with the man's jaw with each word. His fury was barely containable and his face was red. Serena, in the meantime, had backed up against the tree and was watching with astonishment and shock. She was so terrified and scared. Her head swam as she comprehended what was going on, and when she saw that Darien was still punching the impostor, she regained control of her senses. "Darien! Stop!" she screamed as his fists flew in a fury. Darien creased his actions, and now saw that the man, who had two black eyes and a nosebleed, was uncouncus on the ground. Darien quickly scrambled off of him and, for the first time it seemed, he saw Serena. "Serena are you okay?" he asked, stepping towards her and placing a hand on her arm. She jerked away roughly from his touch. "Don't touch me," she hissed, backing away from him and into the path way, which was now almost deserted. "Serena..." "How DARE you!" she seethed. "How DARE you come and ... and ... DO that!" Serena's mind was in a whirl. All the fear she was feeling from before when that man tried to kiss her, the shock and fear that she had experienced when Darien, of all people, had come to her rescue. She did not want him to be her prince in shining armor. She wanted to get it through to him that she did NOT need his help. Not after all the cruel things he had said to her, the harsh and soul wrenching words. Her eyes glanced up and she saw the astonishment on Darien's face. And then, she witnessed the astonishment fade, and turn into anger. She knew it. He hated her. he would always be angry with her, no matter what she did.  
  
"Serena! How could you say that? You ungrateful child. I suppose you would have had me just leave you there and let that man..."  
  
Darien'sd plea was cut short by the leave of Serena. She turned around, not wanting to be lectured and started brisquly walking in the other direction. Who was he to lecture her? If she wanted to go around kissing people, that was her bissness. And she said so, when Darien grabbed her arm roughly and spun her around to face him.  
  
"Anyone you want to kiss, did I hear right?" Darien asked, not loosening the grip on her arm. His eyes were in silent fury and he stared deep into her own.  
  
Serena gulped and nodded slowly.  
  
"Anyone you WANT to kiss. I do believe that it was your screams for help that helped me where to find you," Darien said, as he stated walking towards the fairs wheel. he decided, he was going to tell her how he felt. And when she was that far up in the air, there was no escape for her.  
  
"Darien, let go of me, where are we going?" Serena said, trying to wrench herself out of his steel grip. As soon as Darien felt her struggle against him though, he picked her up and carried her in an over the shoulder fashion, much against her protests. Her voice carried across the park. "Darriiiien! Let me go!!"  
  
***  
  
"Let me go you big male over egotistic oaf!"  
  
Rei and Lita looked at each other quickly and as the voice got louder, and they could see the form of Darien caring Serena, they ducked into the nearest bush next to the fairs wheel entrance. "Is he...?" Rei asked slowly. "I think he is." "And we thought he had run away from us... I was ready to set his car on fire." "Hey Rei?" "yeah" "If this works...which it will..." "it had better" " we really don't have a ride home." "Uh, we will just transform and run home." "Good idea." "Thanks.. OWCH!" "Sorry." That was Mina. Her face, now un disguised, had appeared next to the two girls. "What are you doing here?" Lita asked. "I'm the scout of love aren't I? How do you expect me to not be here?" "Girls, if we do not maintain our vocal instruments to a sound level of 0.3, I am certain that our two projects will overhear us and our plan might fail." Ami, now also in the bush, had shuddered at the dreaded word, 'fail'. "Hi Ami!" "Shhhh... they are coming!"  
  
The foursome fell silent as the couple approached, a shocked Ami and a giddy, giggly Mina watched as Darien proceeded to carry Serena over to the fairs wheel, practically force her in the seat, and they all stood up and watched as the fairs wheel car they were riding in rose up and out of sight. "Well, well, well, look at those four pretty girls standing waist high in a bunch of leaves and branches. Yup, that would qualify as one of the most attractive pictures ever."  
  
All eight eyes flew to the fimmialir voice. "Andrew!" they all exclaimed at once. And as quickly as they could, the scrambled out of the bramble mess and stood to watch the fairs wheel in the sky.  
  
"So, what did I miss?" Andrew asked.  
  
***  
  
"You jerk, I can't believe that you forced me on this ride, and carrying me, as if you were a cave man or something. Or like I was a sack of potatoes. It is totally demeaning to my gender!"  
  
Darien rolled his eyes and his hand ran through his hair. "Serena, it was the only way that I could get you somewhere quiet, so I could talk to you. otherwise, you would never listen and you would probably hate me more than you do now," Darien explained.  
  
"Yeah, if that's possible," Serena grumbled, staring out the other side of the Ferris wheel. She would refuse to look at him. And as the Ferris wheel speed toward the ground, she had a queer feeling that the tingly sensation in her stomach wasn't only from the ride. "Serena," Darien whispered. "Serena, there is no easy way to say this, and I am afraid that if I say it too bluntly, that it might scare you..."  
  
"Just spit it out!" Serena declared.  
  
"All right, well, you see..."  
  
*BOOM*  
  
"AHHHHH!" Serena screamed. A noise like a gun shot had gone off and as she was listing carefully for Darien's quiet voice, a noise of that volume had scared her out of her wits. Her eyes had slammed shut and she clung to Darien desperately. "Savemesavemesavemesavemesaveme," she whispered frantically to Darien. And then she heard a chuckle. "Serena, open your eyes." "No! Make it go away!"  
  
Darien placed his arm around the girl. "I won't let you go, now open your eyes."  
  
Serena weighed the odds in her mind and, perhaps dazed by the strong sent of musty roses that Darien seemed to emit, she peaked out from behind her fingers. "It was a fireworks Serena. The fireworks show started."  
  
Serena could feel a blush start to grow across her face. How embarrassing! Now Darien was sure to think that she was a baby after all. he would hate her. She could feel tears well up in her eyes at the thought. He will always hate me. I am a jerk, He will hate me.  
  
"Serena, why are you crying, what's wrong?" Darien peered down at the beautiful girl in his arms and instantly wished that he could kiss away each and every single tear that trailed down her cheeks. "Oh Darien!" Serena sobbed, burying her face in his jacket. "I am so sorry! I am such a nimrod, you probably hate me! I am such a baby!" she cried, letting the tears come out.  
  
"Serena, I could NEVER hate you. In fact, it's quite the opposite..." Darien's hand came down to cup her chin and force her to look up. Her tears stopped as she saw the intense look of love in his eyes. "You don't hate me?" she asked weakly.  
  
"No, I love you." And with that Darien lent down and kissed her.  
  
***  
  
"Can you see anything?"  
  
"No, they are too far away!"  
  
"Gosh darnnit! I wanna see!"  
  
"Hey guys?" Ami said, getting the other three's attention. They all tore their gaze away from the fairs wheel and gazed at the blue haired girl. "if you can divert Andrew's attention then, in a few seconds, I can rig up my scout computer to get a close up on the two."  
  
Lita, Rei and Mina stared at her in shock.  
  
"Ami? breaking scout rules?" Lita gasped.  
  
"Well, if you don't want to see them, then we had just get home then!" Ami replied hotly.  
  
"Nononono. I'll get Andrew's attention somewhere else!" Mina said quickly, bounding off to bug Andrew.  
  
Lita and Rei shared a look. What had happened to their rule abiding friend?  
  
In a few seconds, Andrew and Mina showed up once more, and Ami had the computer ready. And as the girls glanced at Andrew's happy dazed look, they could swear they saw a few lipstick marks on his cheeks...  
  
THE END! 


End file.
